Nancy Drew (série 2019)
Nancy Drew est une série télévisée à venir de The CW, basée sur la série Nancy Drew. La première du film devrait avoir lieu le mercredi 9 octobre 2019 à 21h00 HE / PT sur la CW.KSite TV: The CW Révèle leurs rentré 2019-2020 : Batwoman On Sunday. 16 Mai 2019. Synopsis Official season 1 synopsis:KSite TV: Nancy Drew: Trailer For The CW’s New Mystery. May 16, 2019. :Nancy Drew (Kennedy McMann) est une brillante détective adolescente dont le sentiment de soi est le résultat de la résolution de mystères dans sa ville natale de Horseshoe Bay, dans le Maine - jusqu'à ce que la mort prématurée de sa mère compromette les plans de l'université de Nancy. Dévastée par le décès de sa mère, Nancy évite la résolution de crimes en laissant passer ses journées jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse présenter une nouvelle demande d'admission à l'université. Mais lorsqu'un homme de la société est assassiné, Nancy se trouve être le principal suspect du crime, aux côtés d'un groupe d'autres adolescents présents sur les lieux: l'ennemi juré de Nancy au lycée, George Fan (Leah Lewis); une fille riche au passé mystérieux, Bess Marvin (Maddison Jaizani) ; Le petit ami secret de Nancy, Ned "Nick" Nickerson (Tunji Kasim) et l'aimable Ace (Alex Saxon). Les cinq d'entre eux doivent faire équipe pour effacer leurs propres noms - rencontrer des enchevêtrements émotionnels et encore plus de mystères le long du chemin. Le réveil de Nancy la met en conflit avec son père, veuf, Carson Drew (Scott Wolf), qui sort avec l'inspecteur Karen Hart (Alvina August). Et, quand une présence surnaturelle commence à hanter l'enquête de Nancy, elle découvre que le crime actuel a un lien étonnant avec le meurtre non résolu d' une jeune fille de la ville. Que le fantôme soit ici pour aider ou gêner Nancy reste à voir, mais une chose est sûre: Nancy va devoir révéler les indices à la fois des vivants et des morts pour résoudre les crimes. Produit exécutif par Noga Landau (“The Magicians”), Melinda Hsu Taylor (“The Gifted,” “The Vampire Diaries”), Josh Schwartz (“Gossip Girl”, “Dynasty”, “Runaways”), Stephanie Savage (“Gossip Girl”, “Dynasty”, “Runaways”) et Lis Rowinski (“Dynasty,” “Runaways”), NANCY DREW est une production de CBS Television Studios en association avec Fake Empire. Casting et personnages |-| Réguliers = ND 2019 icon Nancy.jpg|'Nancy Drew' (Kennedy McMann)|link=Nancy Drew ND 2019 icon George.jpg|'George Fan' (Leah Lewis)|link=Goerge Fan ND 2019 icon Bess.jpg|'Bess Marvin' (Maddison Jaizani)|link=Bess Marvin ND 2019 icon Nick.jpg|'Ned "Nick" Nickerson' (Tunji Kasim)|link=Ned Nickerson ND 2019 icon Ace.jpg|'Ace' (Alex Saxon)|link=Ace ND 2019 icon Karen.jpg|'Inspectrice Karen Hart' (Alvina August)|link=Karen Hart ND 2019 icon Ryan.jpg|'Ryan Hudson' (Riley Smith)|link=Ryan Hudson Scott Wolf.jpg|'Carson Drew' (Scott Wolf)|link=Carson Drew |-|Invités = ND 2019 icon Lucy.jpg|'Lucy Sable' (Stephanie Van Dyck)|link=Lucy Sable no photo.png|'Tiffany Hudson' (Sinead Curry)|link=Tiffany Hudson Nancy_Drew2019-S1E01-McGinnis-021.jpg|'Chef McGinnis' (Adam Beach)|link=Chef McGinnis Épisodes Le première épisode à été montré à quelque personnes lors du panel du Comic Con de San Diego le 18 Juillet 2019. Mais la saison débute véritablement le 9 octobre 2019 sur la CW aux USA. Aucunes date française (ou francophone) connus. La CW commande une rallonge de la saison de 9 épisodes sur les 13 initiaux, faisant une saison de 22 épisodes pour la saison 1. Saison 1 Développement En septembre 2018, The CW a annoncé que Josh Schwartz et Stephanie Savage étaient en train de développer une nouvelle série télévisée Nancy Drew.Deadline: Josh Schwartz & Stephanie Savage travaillent sur une série "Nancy Drew" pour la CW. 7 Septembre 2018. Le 23 janvier 2019, un pilote a été commandé..The Hollywood Reporter: 'Riverdale,' 'Jane' Spinoffs, 'Lost Boys,' Nancy Drew Les pilotes de la saison pour la CW. 23 Janvier 2019.Variety: CW Orders Pilots for ‘Jane the Virgin’ le Spinoff, ‘Lost Boys,’ ‘Katy Keene,’ Nancy Drew. 23 Janvier 2019.Deadline: ‘Riverdale’ & ‘Jane’ Spinoffs, ‘Nancy Drew’ & ‘The Lost Boys’ obtiennent des commandes pour des pilotes. 23 Janvier 2019 En Février, Kennedy McMann à été engagé pour le rôle de Nancy Drew, Leah Lewis pour le rôle de George,Deadline: Le pilot de la CW trouve sa Nancy Drew en Kennedy McMann, Caste aussi Leah Lewis, et Larry Teng réalise, Melinda Hsu. 14 Février 2019. et Tunji Kasim a été casté pour incarnait Ned “Nick” Nickerson.Deadline: The CW’s Nancy Drew Pilot Casts Tunji Kasim As Male Lead. February 24, 2019. En Mars, Maddison Jaizani sera Bess, Alex Saxon a était casté pour être Ace,Deadline: La CW caste Maddison Jaizani & Alex Saxon pour son pilot de Nancy Drew. 7 Mars 2019. et Alvina August cast l'inspectrice Karen Hunt.Deadline: Alvina August va incarné Karen Hunt dans Nancy Drew. 18 Mars 2019. Freddie Prinze Jr. sera le père de Nancy Drew, Carson Drew,Variety: Freddie Prinze Jr. rejoint le pilot de Nancy Drew de la CW. 15 Mars 2019. mais en Mai, Scott Wolf le remplace pour le même rôle.Deadline: ‘Nancy Drew’: Scott Wolf Remplace Freddie Prinze Jr.. 9 Mai 2019. En Avril, Pamela Sue Martin, qui incarnait Nancy Drew dans les années 70, a été casté pour le rôle d'Harriet Grosset.Deadline: L'ancienne Nancy Drew, Pamela Sue Martin, a été casté pour apparaître dans le pilot de la nouvelle version de Nancy Drew.. 5 Avril 2019.The Wrap: ‘Nancy Drew': Casting d'une ancienne Nancy Drew Pamela Sue Martin. 5 Avril 2019. Le pilote a été tourné à Vancouver au Canada du 25 mars au 9 avril sous le titre de travail The Haunting of Nancy Drew.InsideVancouver.ca: Tournage à Vancouver: Nancy Drew, Nasim Pedrad, and—Prince Harry and Meghan Markle? 25 Février 2019.VancouverSun.com: Hollywood North: Vancouver. 27 Février 2019. Le 7 mai 2019, le CW a annoncé que le projet avait été repris en série.TVLine: Katy Keene, Nancy Drew sont toutes les deux commandés par la CW. 7 Mai 2019. Le premier trailer a été publié la semaine suivante, le 16 mai 2019. Les prises de vues principales pour la saison 1 ont débuté le 22 juillet 2019 et devraient se terminer le 9 décembre 2019 à Vancouver, en Colombie-Britannique."DGC BC Production List" (PDF). Directors Guild of Canada. 4 Juillet 2019. Archived (PDF) from the original on July 4, 2019. Retrieved July 4, 2019. Galerie Photos ND2019 promo Aug 27 2019.jpg Nancy Drew 2019 promo.jpg Nancy_Drew_2019_First_Look.jpg NCD S1 8x12 Ryan 300dpi.jpg NCD S1 8x12 Nick 300dpi.jpg NCD S1 8x12 Nancy 300dpi.jpg NCD S1 8x12 Karen 300dpi.jpg NCD S1 8x12 George 300dpi.jpg NCD S1 8x12 Carson 300dpi.jpg NCD S1 8x12 Bess 300dpi.jpg NCD S1 8x12 Ace 300dpi.jpg NCD TunjiKasam SetUp2 2280ra.jpg NCD MaddisonJaizani SetUp2 3763rc.jpg NCD LeahLewis SetUp2 3813rb.jpg NCD KennedyMcMann SetUp2 3750rb.jpg NCD AlexSaxon SetUp2 2527rb.jpg Vidéos Nancy Drew First Look Trailer The CW Références }} en:Nancy Drew (2019 TV series) ru:Нэнси Дрю (телесериал, 2019) Catégorie:Saisons (Nancy Drew 2019)